


They know...

by Gagagabi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fiction, Fluff, Jisung is unbothered, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, OT23 (NCT), but we love him, every member is at least mentioned, so is taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagagabi/pseuds/Gagagabi
Summary: A story of how WayV got to know about Jeno and Jaemin dating. Simple as that... Well maybe not that simple.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 120





	They know...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fiction. I used real events but everything that happened there is fictional.   
> I made it for myself and decided to post it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**********************************************

Kun was together with Taeyong and Taeil preparing a surprise for the rest of the boys. It was the first time that all 23 worked together and for some of them it was the first time talking, not counting greetings. 

They were in Taeil's room looking through Internet for some decorations. Because of covid they couldn't go out, so they decided to make a small party in a dorm and order some food. 

„Hyung what do you think about it?” Taeyong pointed at his laptop screen that showed a star projector. „It's pretty. What do you think Kun?” 

„I'm all for it, but we need to check how it works because it's going to be embarrassing if we won't know how to turn it on.” They all laughed and came back to scrolling through different websites.

Taeyong ended up finding the rest of the decorations and some board games that they could play. He was making an order when Taeil and Kun tried to find a restaurant that would take such a big delivery. When you have 23 people from different countries you get many different tastes. They had to find a place with really extensive menu and it was challenging. 

After a good 20 minutes such restaurant was found and the three could finally take a break. They were sitting on Taeil's bed and talking about whatever they've been up to. 

With their schedules it was really hard to see each other not even talking about hanging out. Thanks to this project they got an opportunity to meet and spend some time together. 

Kun missed talking to the rest of NCT. He trained with them and even shoot a variety show before his debut. Then WayV was formed and he worked in China when the rest in Korea. He really wanted to get close to the members that he didn't talk as much. 

He was close to majority of 127 and all of the Chinese members, but there were people that he didn't have much time to get to know. That included Jisung, Jaemin and Jeno. 

With Jisung he told himself that it's because of the age difference, but he couldn't tell it about the other two. Kun had good contact with Donghyuck and he is same age as Jaemin and Jeno. 

There was also another thing about it. Kun always felt like this two had a bubble around them that no one could break. During every practice they sticked together and he even caught Renjun calling them JenJaem. 

His thoughts were stopped when someone opened the door without knocking and Donghyuck stood at the entrance. 

„Hyung you won't believe- ohh, I didn't know you hyungs are also there.” The younger boy smiled at them and waved cutely. 

„What happened?” Taeil looked at him waiting for explanation. 

„Ok, so listen up.” Hyuck sat on the opposite side of the bed and looked at all three of them. „Renjun just sent me a video about what is happening at their's dorm. Here...” Donghyuck showed them his phone and a recording started playing. 

Kun was ready to see chaos, broken furnitures and even people laying down, but what he saw was something totally different. 

Renjun and Jisung were the first to appear on a screen as they started whispering to the camera. „Welcome, we're recording it for future blackmail purposes.” Renjun started. „We're hiding so Jeno hyung won't notice us.” Added Jisung while smirking lightly. 

The camera moved and now only Renjun was on the screen. 

„To explain a little bit the situation. We played rock, paper, scissors to decide who has to do the dishes and they weren't done for a week, so it wasn't a small amount. Me or Jeno lost almost all the time when Jisung lost maybe twice. Meanwhile Jaemin always won, so when he lost this time we all cheered. We came back from our schedule and everyone went to their rooms. After about 10 minutes Jisung runs to my room and drags me to the kitchen to see this-” 

Renjun moved and changed the camera angle. There was Jaemin doing disches but he wasn't by himself, Jeno helped him. You could only see their backs and hear some words from their conversation. 

Renjun and Jisung moved again and the camera showed both of them sitting on a couch. Kun didn't really understand what was so big about one member helping another. These two were best friends since the beginning, so it was normal to them. Kun clearly wasn't ready for the next thing that Renjun said. 

„I'm keeping it and I'll show it to their future children to make sure they know how whipped Jeno is for Jaemin.” With that the video ended and three men bursted out laughing. 

„Didn't they have dance practise? I can't believe that anyone would move voluntary after such excercise.” 

„It's Lee Jeno that we're talking about, he would do much more for Jaemin.” 

„I have one more video to embarrass Jeno with.” 

They were so into it that they didn't see Kun confused look. Taeil was the first to spot it and made the rest be quiet. The three men looked at Kun and it seemed like Hyuck understood what happened. 

„Oh my God! Hyung, you didn't know they were dating!?” Kun only managed to shake his head in disbelief. He had no idea about it. He didn't even see anything suspicious about them. He remembered that they always acted that way. 

Donghyuck got closer to him and put his hands on the elder ones. „Hyung, don't tell them that I told you. Jeno will kill me!” 

„Didn't they say that they're going to tell the rest of the members?” It was Taeyong who looked confused at Hyuck. „They did, but they didn't tell when excatly.” 

Kun bursted out laughing. It was ridiculous. The whole situation was so funny to him. Donghyuck frightened expression, Taeyong trying to compose the situation and Taeil sitting unbothered looking at everyone. 

Kun had to reassure Hyuck many times that he won't say anything and wait for the boys to tell him personally. He didn't mind them dating at all. Thanks to this knowledge many things started to make sense to him and Kun started watching them with a knowing smirk. 

One week later when Jeno and Jaemin came to him he made sure to look surprised and give them the biggest hugs to congratulate them.

**********************************************

Winwin just spent a whole day with Jisung and he had so much fun. After filming their It's awkward but it's okay episode they made plans to go out together and finally today was the day. 

They stayed most of the time in Winwin room watching movies or talking and went out to eat sushi. It wasn't smooth but it also wasn't as awkward as before. They got to know each other better and talked just the two of them for the first time. Without cameras and people around. 

It was already 8 p.m. and WayV manager drove Jisung back to his dorm. Winwin decided to accompany him and make sure that he got home safely. He also hoped to see the rest of the dreamies and say hi at least. 

„Hyung do you want to come in?” Jisung asked as he was looking for his keys. „I'll just see what the rest is doing and go. Manager hyung is waiting for me.” Jisung nodded and finally found what he was looking for. 

He carefully opened the door but when Winwin came in, the younger boy slammed them. He was sure that even the neighbours heard it. The older turned to him surprised. Jisung saw it and only chuckled. „Believe me hyung, it's necessary. Unless you want to see something you shouldn't see.”

Winwin didn't quite get what the boy meant but followed him to the living room. There on the couch was sitting Jeno with sleeping Jaemin on his lap. 

The one who was awake waved at Winwin and shoot Jisung a death glare, probably for slamming the door earlier. The oldest of them returned Jeno gesture and looked at him and Jaemin. 

They were such a cute pair of best friends. „Sorry hyung, but I'm not going to take any chances again. You never know what two people who are in relationship might be doing alone in a dorm.” So maybe not best friends. 

Jisung turned to Winwin and smiled at him. „Thank you for today hyung. Let's meet up again soon.” And Jisung was gone as he went to his room leaving a frustrated Winwin with, as it turned out, a couple. 

The older walked to the couch but it seemed like Jeno didn't see him. He was watching a movie and at the same time holding Jaemin around his waist. The younger boy head was on the other shoulder as he was breathing steadily. 

Winwin cleared his throat and it made Jeno focus on him. „So, boyfriends-?” 

Then it seemed to dawn on the younger boy that Winwin had no idea about their relationship. He almost jumped but remembered that he had Jaemin on his lap and stopped. His eyes widened and he tried to say something making sure to be quiet to not wake up the sleeping boy. 

„Hyung, I'm so sorry. We were planning on telling you but we couldn't find time at all.” Winwin stopped Jeno rambling and smiled at him softly. „It's ok. I'm not mad.” He looked at the couple and smiled even more to which the younger boy smiled hesitantly. Then Winwin remembered that the manager was waiting for him. 

He said goodbye to Jeno and got up but before he left he turned to look at the younger boy and said. „You look cute together.” 

He left the Dream's dorm with sounds of Jeno gasping and a huge grin plastered on his face. He was genuinely happy that the two boys, who he always remembered as perfect example of best friends, became something more. 

The look of pure adoration on Jeno's face when he was holding Jaemin was enough for Winwin to know that they made a right choice. 

**********************************************

Today was the day of filming of NCT sports day. All the staff was preparing for the shooting and the members talked in their groups. 

The 00-liners were together and Yangyang was so excited. He finally gets a chance to get closer to his same age friends. Even though there are 3 people in WayV who are only one year older, it still feels different. 

He regularly talks with Renjun and he spent some time with Jaemin when he was a trainee and the other was on a break, but the rest of the boys are mystery to him. 

The PD told them to stand in a straight line as they're going to start shooting. Yanyang chatted with Renjun waiting for the cue. He looked around at the rest of the members and saw all of them smiling or talking with someone from their teams. 

The introduction part was over and the boys could finally sit down. They were walking to the rest place when Yangyang discovered something. 

He was walking next to Donghyuck, Renjun and Shotaro when Jeno and Jaemin were in front of them. Jeno had his hand on the other back and it looked like he was guiding him, but that wasn't what got Yanyang attention. 

They were wearing matching clothes! 

Jaemin had yellow sweatpants and black shoes when Jeno had black sweatpants and yellow shoes. It was really subtle so this is why Yangyang didn't see it before. Normally when something like that happened the show would make a big thing out of it for fan service and all of that, but no one said a word. This was really weird for Yangyang. 

After they were done with arm wrestling there was an hour break to eat and drink something. All teams had their own rooms so the 00-liners were all together. Donghyuck started talking about something that happened at dreams dorm when Renjun tried to stop him. 

Everybody had a great time and even Shotaro who couldn't understand much spoke few times. Jaemin and Jeno were also laughing with them but you could feel there was an invisible line with just the two of them inside. 

„Is there no cola left?” Donghyck asked looking around but there were only empty bottles.

„We'll bring more.” Jaemin shoot up from his chair and looked at Jeno with some meaning. The other got it right away and also stood up. „Yeah, we'll go.” 

Renjun chuckled and Donghyuck smirked looking at the two of them. „Getting every chance, I see Na Jaemin.” 

The pair walked away with Jaemin giving a side eye to Hyuck. It seemed that only Yangyang and Shotaro were clueless about what was going on. Renjun and Donghyuck bursted out laughing as soon as the two were gone. „I can't, they even wore couple outfits today!” 

„They are getting bolder and bolder. A time will come and they'll walk around holding hands.” Hyuck chuckled. 

„I know, what about-” Renjun was about to continue but then he turned to the other two boys and his smile disappeared right away. Yanyang and Shotaro stared at them trying to get what happened. 

„Oh God, I did it again!?” Hyuck said and the two boys faces were enough of confirmation. „You guys didn't know that Jeno and Jaemin are in relationship?” They shook their heads.

Renjun walked to Donghyuck and hit his shoulder. „How can you tell them that?” 

„They already knew from our conversation before. I'm not the only one to blame Jun!” The two started arguing when Shotaro and Yangyang tried to grasp the situation. 

So this is why no one teased them about their outfits during the shooting. Yangyang remembered how often Jaemin talked about Jeno when they were training together and everything seemed to click. It didn't mean that he was any less shocked. He looked at Shotaro who seemed to be even more lost. 

Because of the arguing they didn't hear Jaemin and Jeno coming back. „What happened?” The blonde asked when he put two bottles of cola down on the table. Silence took over and everyone was looking at the couple who just arrived. Jeno and Jaemin seemed confused as they observed the rest of the boys.

„You two are together?”

At Yangyang words everyone looked at him. Jeno stared at him then turned to Hyuck who looked frightened. It was clear that it was his doing. He tried to hid behind Renjun but the other was just as frightened. 

Jeno started running around the room after Hyuck with Jun in between them. Jaemin looked at them and then turned his attention to Shotaro and Yangyang. He smiled at them and sat on the chair next to them. 

„It looks like we have something to talk about.”

**********************************************

„Yeah, I remember...I'll buy it on the way back to the dorm...I love you too.” 

These were the words that Xiaojun heard Jaemin saying. Of course they weren't directed at him, but let's start from the beginning. 

It was the third time meeting to practice for Make a Wish comeback. They barely got the hang of the choreography and they were expected to put a perfect performance in less than a month. Everyone worked super hard and there was really no time to get closer to anyone. There were also members who had more things on their head, for example Jaehyun with his drama filming. 

They danced without any break for 3 hours and they got half an hour rest before coming back to practicing. Everyone was sitting in their own corners drinking water, checking their phone or resting. It just turned out that way that Xiaojun was the closest to Jaemin and heard his phone call.

But there was a mystery. Who was the person on the other side of the line and what their relationship with Jaemin was? But that day Xiaojun had no energy to think about this. 

It was the day of filming unit Vlives. Xiaojun was really worried about it, as he was shooting with Jaemin and Jeno. 

127 hyungs told him that they are like two halfs and are always sticking together. It was obvious that they'd have great chemistry with each other. On the other hand Xiaojun didn't know them that well and there was also language barrier. Opposite to his thoughts everything went well. 

The two younger boys helped him with understanding the stories and tried to make the atmosphere light and not awkward. Of course certain percentage of awkwardness was still there but you can't expect it to be totally gone. 

„Hyung did you have fun?” After they were done Jaemin asked him. „Yes, it was fun. Thanks to you two.” 

„Don't flatter him so much hyung, because he'll get too full of himself.” Jeno laughed and escaped Jaemin who tried to hit him. 

„Jeno we have to go or you'll be late.” Their manager came and all three boys looked at him. „Oh right, I have some filming to do.” Jeno got up and waved at Xiaojun saying goodbye, the older smiled at him and waved back, he then turned to Jaemin and did something that the oldest of the three didn't expect.

„See you at the dorm?” He came closer to, now black haired boy, and lightly kissed his forehead whispering him to rest and not do anything more today. 

Jaemin and Xiaojun were left all alone as WayV manager still wasn't there. The younger boy looked expectadly at the other as if he was waiting for him to ask some question, but it didn't come. Xiaojun was too shocked to even move, talking was the least important thing for now. 

They were dating? The best friends, the soulmates, the two halfs as other members talked about them were together? I mean there was no other explanation to it. 

WayV manager saved Xiaojun from embarrassment as he came back to the room with phone in his hand. „Are you ready to go Jun?” The boy nodded and tried to quickly wear his jacket, but then the manager had something more to say. „Jaemin pack up. We'll get you to your dorm. There's no need for you to wait for the other manager.” 

Jaemin stood up with an unsure expression on his face and thanked the manager. 

This way Xiaojun and Jaemin were sitting next to each other at the back of the van in silence. The older was really curious but felt like it wasn't his place to ask anything. It seemed like Jaemin was done with the silence as he cleared his throat and looked at the other boy. 

„Hyung if you want to ask me something, go on. I'll answer all of your questions.” 

Xiaojun fought with himself but Jaemin said that it was alright, so there shouldn't be any problem right. „Are you excited for the promotions?” It seemed like there was a problem. 

Jaemin looked at him confused as he didn't know what to say. „Hyung, don't you have any other question that you're more curious about? I'm for real, I'll answer it all, so don't feel awkward.” 

Ok, it was clear what question Jaemin wants him to ask and even if he'll embarass himself in front of the younger boy, he can just avoid him in the future. Right? 

„Are you and Jeno in a relationship?” Xiaojun said it so quick that you could barely understand what he meant, but Jaemin got it. 

He smiled brightly and chuckled. ”Finally, after mine and Jeno action we thought that you'll be like Yanyang and ask right away, but we were so wrong...Now, to tell you about me and my boyfriend...” 

Jaemin explained to him how the couple wanted to tell him about their relationship but was to shy to say it directly and tried to make Xiaojun be the one to ask about it, because of that forehead kiss. 

They laughed on their whole way back to the Dream dorm, and the awkward atmosphere started to slowly disappear. 

**********************************************

It was the first day of shooting „Work It” MV and Ten was having a good time. 

Not saying it wasn't hard participating in two title tracks -it was- but he liked to do it. The whole filming, preparation, recording, it was so thrilling for him. He got tired as everyone but he enjoyed it. 

There were just three people left: him, Yuta and Jaemin. The rest was done for today and went home already. 

Ten waited for his turn as he was scrolling through Instagram, Jaemin sitting next to him. Suddenly the younger boy shouted which got the other attention. Ten turned to see Jaemin calling someone with his mouth wide open. 

„Congratulations, I knew you could do it!...I know, I know...So are you going to be my personal driver now?...Yep...No, tell them. They'll get to know regardless...Hmm, I'll see you in the dorm...Me too, bye Jen!” 

So this is what it was all about. 

Not even a minute later there was a text, in the groupchat with all 23 members, from Jeno saying he got his driving licence. Ten wasn't stupid, he could put two and two together. The way Jaemin was talking and reacting to the phone call was really obvious. „Congrats.” Ten said as he looked at the younger boy. 

Jaemin turned to him confused but the excitement was still visible. „About what?...Ahh the driving licence? I'll tell Jeno.”

Ten shook his head and chuckled. „Not the driving licence. Congrats about you two being boyfriends.” 

Jaemin got really pale and exclaimed surprised. „How did you know?” He mumbled. Ten laughed lightly at the younger wide eyes and came closer to sit next to him. „It was so obvious. I knew from the phone call.” 

Jaemin couldn't grasp the situation as he looked confused at the older. „Wait, so- so you knew just from the phone call?” Ten nodded, amused with the other boy reaction. „So we had to come up with plans and basically force others to understand the situation and you just got it from the phone call!? Oh god, my head!” 

Ten smiled at Jaemin and patted his head. „Remember that we lived together for a few months. I saw things that you two didn't even see.” They stayed in a comforting silence and Jaemin got closer to the older putting his head on the other boy shoulder. 

„I have a question tho-” Jaemin hummed, telling Ten to go on. „-Who asked who out?” 

The younger quickly got up from Ten shoulder and looked at him almost scandaliced. „OMG, hyung you can't just ask that!...So you know how Jeno is when-”

**********************************************

The second day of filming „Work it” MV was coming to an end. They did all the group shoots and only certain members had to come tomorrow to film their parts. 

Hendery had so much fun today. Even though they worked for a whole day he wasn't as tired as he thought he'd be. Johnny helped him with some parts and overall it was a totally different experience than filming with WayV. They ate hamburgers during the break and talked about promotions. 

They were thanking all the staff for their hard work when Jeno showed up. It wasn't something special that a member came to cheer on the ones filming, so Hendery didn't really pay attention to that. He thought that he came for Jaemin and Jisung together with their manager. But it wasn't the case here. 

Dream manager said that he'll take Ten and Hendery so their manager doesn't need to come. They went to the van and were met with Jisung only. Jaemin and Jeno were nowhere to be seen but no one was weirdened out by that. It seemed like only Hendery didn't know what was going on, so he just decided to stay quiet. 

Really similiar thing happened during their Work it unit „gods” shooting. 

Jeno came again and they all talked a little bit. Jaemin and Jungwoo went to change clothes when the rest was waiting for them. 

„Do you have the car?” Yuta asked Jeno as he was tying his shoes. The younger smiled and got keys from his back pocket. „Yep, Jaemin parents let me borrow it.” 

Johnny turned to him with a smirk on his face. „So this is how it feels like to have in-laws.” Jeno's cheeks turned pink as he shoved the older lightly. „They are not my in-laws.” 

„Yet.” 

This time it was Jisung who said it which made Yuta, Ten and Johnny burst out laughing. At the same time Jaemin came out of changing room and waved at Jeno. „It's my cue to leave. Bye everyone!” They all said their goodbyes and Hendery watched as Jaemin lightned up when Jeno held out his hand for him. 

Jungwoo chuckled at them as he came to the rest that was left. „They sure enjoy their dates these days.” 

Hendery was so lost. Dates? In-laws? So Jeno and Jaemin were dating, at least this is how Hendery understood it. His dazed look gained everyones attention as they were all looking at him. „Oh no. Hyung you didn't know about it?” Jisung didn't really ask as it was obvious from Hendery expression. 

Suddenly there was a loud sound and exit door opened. There was Jaemin and Jeno coming in their direction. „It seems like we need to explain something to you Hendery hyung.” The younger of the two said. 

Hyungs bursted out laughing again at how red both boys were, Jisung was playing on his phone as he couldn't be bothered and Hendery was looking at two main characters with a small smile on his face.

**********************************************

Lucas just got to Chenle's place to hang out with him. He was at the younger boy room and as he didn't have anything else to do he decided to look around. It wasn't the first time that he was there but since the last time there was one thing that changed, pictures. 

There were pictures of NCT Dream, Chenle and Jisung ones and also the ones with different members. All of the photos were the private ones not from any schedules so Lucas never saw them. 

Among them the ones with Dream members stood up the most. There were 6 of them, all from different times, years but one thing didn't change on them. That thing was Jeno and Jaemin being next to each other on all of them. The most recent one had the two boys hugging while the rest of the kids looked at them either disgusted or with a small smile. 

I mean friends do this kind of photos and Jaemin was close with Jeno since the beggining.

The NCT2020 Vlive is supposted to start in half an hour, so final preparations were being made. Lucas wandered by himself and sat in the corner checking Twitter when he heard Jeno and Jaemin talking. 

„Jen, I don't think it's a good idea. Our hair colors stand out to much.” 

„You think so? In that case should we go to the same restaurant as last time?” 

„Yep, I think it's better.” 

„It won't be the most exciting date then, sorry Jaem.” 

„Don't be, every date with you is amazing.” 

Their voices faded as they went away. They call their hang outs 'dates', it's so cute. Lucas squealed and smiled at himself. He'd love to have such friendship like they have.

It was the time for Resonance MV filming.They were halfway done and were having a lunch break as everyone was tired. 

Lucas was sitting together with Jaehyun, Sungchan and Winwin and they all were chatting together. They ran out of cola and Lucas volunteered to go for it. He walked down the hallway to the storage room and got 4 bottles as he knew they'll be gone in no time. 

When he was going back he catched a glimpse of Jeno and Jaemin going in different direction than he was. What surprised him is that they were holding hands. 

They are probably filming content for fans and this is why they are holding hands. With that conclusion he smiled happily sitting down at his previous seat.

It was finally time to record the last song for their album, at least for Lucas. 

He came to the studio with Doyoung and Jeno and waited for his call. Jeno went first and was already done with recording. He bid goodbye to the two older members and packed his things. Doyoung went in and started doing last rechersals. 

Lucas looked after Jeno as he was walking down the corridor when suddenly Jaemin came out from one of the rooms. They smiled, hugged, really normal for friends. What happened next wasn't normal as Jeno leaned in and kissed the other on his lips. They parted ways and left Lucas with a big question mark in his mind. 

Wait! Jaemin and Jeno were friends. They kissed. Then it made sense to Lucas. Donghyuck was talking lately about some dare and it must have been it. It was definately it.

Their promotions ended which meant that they finally got to rest. Taeil, Taeyong and Kun prepared a party for all the members and ordered food to celebrate. They were having a good time with no managers, no staff and no camera. They could finally be themselves and not be afraid of anything they do. 

Somehow they all fit in 127 dorm living room and there was still some space left. Of course most of the boys were sitting on the floor but none of them minded as they were enjoying themselves.

Johnny sugessted playing some games and they ended up with truth and dare. There were some funny stories and embarrassing moments shared that Lucas wanted to forget. It was Renjun's turn and Donghyuck already got up to ask the question. „Injunie tell me how is it like living in one dorm with a couple.” 

Everybody either laughed or chuckled, Mark tried to stop Hyuck from asking but it was too late. Renjun started explaining everything as Jaemin and Jeno got really pink on their cheeks. 

Lucas head was in chaos. What couple, what living in a dorm? And then it clicked. „Wait!” Everyone turned their attention to Lucas who shouted. The boy looked wide eyed at Jaemin then at Jeno. 

„Jaemin and Jeno are dating!?”


End file.
